The Tale of Follen and Ungorok Part 1
by Mr. Five
Summary: In this tale of Middle Earth a innocent elf from north of middle earth is captured by orcs and sold as a slave to a tribe lord beneath the Misty Mountains. However both of them find reasons why they love each other more than anything else. YAOI orcxelf.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 5, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the an assuming of orc and goblin life within their tribes and kingdoms, but what facts found in the lotr universe is accurate here, the rest is logically assumed. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic about orcs if you don't like yaoi especially with orcs do not read, I will also appreciate a review.**

**Author Note: For those who follow my other fics I have decided due to events beyond my control to extend the release date of my other yugioh fic till mid 2010. **

**The Tale of Ungorok and Follen Part 1 (Orc X Elf)**

Once in up in a tree lived an elf, the elf lived in a comfortable hut in the tree. The tree itself was of white wood, and golden leaves which year around would give off a wonderful sweet smell. The elf was somewhat shorter than the rest of his race. Around the height of a man, but he was said to be as stunning as lady Galadriel though being humble to decline this title. Having long waist length fire sunset hair as soft as silk and as warm as fur.

Being daily harassed by his kind, and of other races in middle earth who sought his affection. Having soft tender skin which resembles the color of delicate silver complexion. With alluring sky blue eyes he entranced any who looked into them. Being slim and flexible he could grace a the forests or towns and be idolized for his fluid movements.

He was named Follen derived from an old elven name. His people lived to the far north of Middle Earth were many races of middle earth still exist in secret even today. Follen when he got older went out in the world to live alone after his people died out due to a natural disaster. Even though his elf clan lived north the elves in Rivendell heard of them and had some contact. However the elves in the west of middle earth never bothered to find out what happened to their kindred.

Follen with his people lived in a valley which when he was away having been overwhelmed with pursuits of others who lusted after his divine body. To his witness he saw the valley destroyed from blood waters that streamed from a flooded river. They never had a chance left alone Follen traveled south to the west of Middle Earth and settled in Eriador where he settled near the Misty Mountains.

One day after searching the trees that lay around his home for fruits that surrounded his home for something to eat. The noon sun brought a calming warmth with a fresh breeze coming from the peaks of the mountains made him sleepy. Finding a comfortable place under a large pine tree he laid down to take a peaceful sleep.

Slipping in between half awake and total unconsciousness he sensed a difference in the air the air turned more foul. The smell foreign to him made him become barely aware of others around the trees. Those of fowl origin grimly for Follen he never knew what orcs or goblins were. Since he lived in the valley all his life, and only lived outside the valley for only two years. Making him only twenty two years of age a child in elf years to the experiences of the world.

So instead of being horrified of waking up to being surrounded to seven orcs he was curious. Being innocent to the world and didn't know anything of ugliness thought they were different kinds of elves. "Hello", Follen said seeing them look down on him as clouds blocked the sunlight in the background from his laid back position.

The orcs were pleasantly surprised to find an elf so close to their mountains, and a youthful one to spend long years toiling in their mines. The strongest one of the group smiled wickedly down at him, and pulled out a from his bag which slung from his back a long heavy chain.

"Now elf stand up and do as we say, and we may not gut ya understand"? Fellon was a little worried of being gutted, but thinking this is their custom he stood up as ordered and let them tie his arms behind his back. Then when that was done the orcs took him towards their realm beneath the misty mountains.

***

Underneath the Misty Mountains in the orc kingdom of Mollok was a orc tribe lord one of eight that ruled over Mollok. His name was Ungorok who lived in a secluded manor which was tunneled near the market district of Mollok. Ungorok was the strongest of all the orcs in Mollok. Having a muscle bound frame, over eight feet tall when he stood fully erect which was often when he roamed around Mollok. He often wore at his leisure horse pelt which he flattened in an fabric and wrapped it around his thick waist. Nothing else he bothered to wear however due to his role in the orc community he often wore a frightful war dress. Fur wrapped around him, above a thick iron armament.

Ungorok wore this as he emerged from his manor to look down on the maggots that roamed around the the city looking for some scraps to scrounge up. He would usually roam the market place taking his favor among the objects he desired in the market however a scent made him cock his head. Peering with his yellow eyes as his slit like black pupil at the gathering of orcs and goblins around a group of slave herders. Knowing them as slavers who captured any unfortunate beings around the mountains and selling most to the tunneling organization they must have decided to sell the most promising on open market.

Ungorok had a distaste for orcs who would spend what they pillaged to buy one of those weak things, but he noticed one slave with an appealing scent. Moving in heavy swift strides he came to the edge of the group of orcs who were eying the only they brought to sell at the market. In their native tongue the orc slaver made his pitch to increase the price. "I have captured this elf who is young, fit, and obedient. He will clean your dens, take whatever punishment you see fit, or for those with a strong appetite his smooth skin makes good eating. Any bids for this fine specimen". The bids began flying as the group around them were eager to get their hands on the delicate elf who looked with bright curious eyes. To the elf he figured in the strange tongue they spoke he was introducing him to their clan. As the others volunteered to take him into their hospitality. 'How sweet of these foreign elves to welcome me like this'. Smiling as he saw more and more volunteer to have him for company.

Seeing that glorious smile made Ungorok desire the elf, all the other maggots he took as something to exert himself on where not satisfying. The more prime orcs were even worse since their bodies were stiff, and hard. Seeing this elf made him have a lust for softer more delicate things. He wanted to feed this one, caress it, and mate with him. Hearing the last bid going he raised his head and said in a proud voice, "I will bid a chest of dwarf gold for the elf". The slaver snorted and squirmed as he noticed he had the attention of one of the most influential and strongest tribe lord in Mollok.

Fearing any for his head if he didn't accept the offer and since it was way more than anything offered the slaver said almost joking on his words, "s-sold to lord Ungorok". The orc nodded and approached to claim his prize picking up Follen carefully he lifted him over his shoulder to carry like a heavy sack. Walking steadfast he left the crowd which parted ways as he went with his prize then glancing back he said to the maggots, "come to my manor later to have your payment. After the light passes the sky". The orc bowed to show respect as Ungorok carried his elf slave back home.

***

Follen was laid on a bed of fur pelts, and blankets after the large orc carried him inside his den. Then eager to have sex with the elf Ungorok undressed stripping himself of the fur, and armor. Follen being in this situation before as he became older in the valley among other elf boys. Who happened to make similar actions around him as they bathed in the bonds or gazed up at the clouds. He was never really attracted to their slim bodies, however this one made him feel tense around his waist his buttocks tensed up as he saw Ungoroks muscles. The elves in the valley never had suck big bodies in Ungoroks wanting sweat glazed his chest.

Follen stared wide gazed as he saw the orcs massive cock stand erect as the fur around his waist was removed. Ungorok glanced momentarily at the elf and saw in shocked awe the elf was licking his lips as he admired his body. He also noticed the elves own cock was becoming larger under his garments. 'Such unflattering elven coverings' thought Ungorok, 'I should get him a tight fur waist covering like mine those elven wear are just too bland. Why hide such a lustful body'? Ungorok finished removing his clothes then decided it was time to introduce himself to Follen and assign his role. Moving toward Follen who became overcome by Ungoroks strong body became light heated and fell backwards onto the bed. Though he soon stared upwards as the orc stood over him. Then speaking in the elves tongue Ungorok spoke, "I am Ungorok I am your master. You will do as I say, and if you obey I will not harm you now removed your elven coverings I want sex".

Follen didn't needed to be asked twice as he in haste sat up and tried to remove his clothes in haste. However Ungorok got impatient, but was amused how the elf was eager to rip off his own clothes. So Ungorok decided he would help placing two strong hands on Follens chest he ripped open his shirt to reveal a quivering slim body. In Ungoroks eyes he saw a perfect mate a perfect sex body, with a pleasing smell. To Follens eyes he saw Ungorok as a elf, but this elf was taller and muscle bound. This was what Follen ever wanted someone he could call a real man to do what he observed other older male elves would do in a secluded area of the valley. However he never liked the idea of other elves with their slim bodies dominating him he often wished he had someone with more muscle.

Ungorok's cock double in girth and length as he ripped away all of Follens clothes leaving him bare laying back. Staring glazed eye as the orc not bothering to control himself with his fragile playmate he flipped the elf over who enjoyed the rough play as he raised his ass. The elf not able to stand the growing urge to have the pleasure he saw so many of his fellow elves back in the valley as their asses were pounded. Follen then said panting as Ungorok enjoyed the sight of his elven slave. Sweat covering his body, he would have beat him into submission, but he didn't. He had others before for sex, but he always hurt them some died because of his reckless love making, but not anymore. He wanted to keep this one alive for as long as possible. So being as pleasant as a orc possibly could coaxed Follen into laying on his back.

Then once he lifted the elves legs so he could access the others sensitive insides he placed his fore finger in the elves mouth. The elf not sure what to due just assumed he wanted it to be licked. So eager to make the orc hurry with the love making he licked the finger down, and up the taste was not pleasant, but it was a refreshing change. Follen never experienced anything bitter, sour or physically daunting before, but he hoped this was a chance to experience an orcs way of love.

Suckling each one massaging the rough skin of Ungorok, the orc felt a tender feeling in his chest as the elf left his fingers moist. Then slowly taking his fingers from Follens mouth he rain his other hand down the elf's thigh. Understanding he needs to make himself accessible for entry lifting his leg however he didn't need to lift it high, because the orc lifted it into the air. Then Follen felt a moist pressure against his ass pucker, Follen thought that was the most orgasmic thing he will ever experience but the orc wasn't done.

"Now elf tell me when you feel yourself loosen down there so I can enter you", said Ungorok as sweetly as he could manage to the sensitive Follen. Follen eager to be entered said quivering as he felt Ungorok's fingers probe his sensitive spots. Then feeling an compulsion as the orc started moving his hand inside of him he said shivering, "enter me please I am ready". Ungorok looking down on the elf saw pre-cum drip from his reddened throbbing cock decided it was time he made love to his elf. Follen sadly felt Ungorok's fingers leave his insides and with both hands lift his legs in the air. Then in one thrust he placed his cock head inside his ass.

Follen started to cry then, "ah... neh....ah (sob) (sniff) meh". Ungorok stopped feeling his heartbeat nearly stop dead fearing he harmed the elf, but the elf being a nimble creature bent forward while the orcs cock pushed inside him. Then putting both his slender soft arms around the orc he nuzzled his head on Ungorok's chest. "I love you, I want to stay here with you please..." pausing to look in his widened eyes, "tell me you love me too". Thrusting his own ass against the cock till it reached the hilt Follen then put his lips to Ungorok's mouth and gave him a deep long tender kiss. The orc at first wasn't familiar with this sign of affection, but he remembered tales of their ancestry with the elves how they showed affection like this. The thought of their connection with such a weak race made him feel disgusted, but the feeling from the elf's tongue in his throat made him embrace the elf. Then releasing his mouth from the elf's he gave a long lick (an orcs kiss) on the Follen's neck. Then holding firmly on the elf he thrust softly into the elf, which made him give out pleasing noises to his ears.

The orc thought how much happiness this elf has made him feel that moment it was much better than the maggots that he had sex with. The elf soon came as his seed feel on the orcs chest, but not wanting to pull out his still hard cock yet he gently moved the elf into what we call today a 'doggy style' position. Then he feeling no need to hold back since the elf's ass had an amazing power to open for the largest cocks possible, but still remain tighter than possible.

An excellent feeling of unison was felt throughout both their bodies. The elf felt a great sensitive feeling as his ass was mercilessly pounded, and the orc for having his cock squeezed tighter than possible. It was heard even outside Ungorok's manor the cries of both their full orgasm. The elf made a loud moan of fullness as his ass filled up with the orcs green cum. Then feeling his own silver seed spill onto the ground he laid onto the bed of furs. The orc gave a proud roar of dominance as his balls emptied into the elf's wonderfully tight ass. After feeling the elf fall down on the bed limp, he carefully dropped himself next to the elf, and held his waist tight.

The elf teary eyed looked over at the orc who was now sleeping completely fulfilled of all his desires. Follen looked at this strange elf and saw it as the most beautiful being in Middle Earth giving him a soft kiss on Ungorok's dripping wet lips he felt the warmth of the orc ease him to sleep.

To be continued in Part 2....


End file.
